parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash in Wonderland (a.k.a. Alice in Wonderland)
SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoof of 1951 Disney film "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Alice's Sister - Dawn (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) *Dinah - Pikachu (Pokemon) *The White Rabbit - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *The Doorknob - Honest John Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *The Dodo - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Bob & Larry (VeggieTales) *The Walrus and the Carpenter - Baloo & Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Bill the Lizard - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) *The Rose - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *The Flowers - Bloom Flora Tecna Musa and Charizard (Pokemon and Winx Club) *The Caterpillar - Hunch (Rock a Doodle) *The Butterfly - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) *The Bird in the Tree - Donald Duck (Disney) *The Cheshire Cat - Aladdin/Prince Ali (Aladdin) *The Mad Hatter - Goofy (Disney) *The March Hare - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *The Dormouse - Abu (Aladdin) *The Card Painters - Po the Panda, Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc. Monsters University and Kung Fu Panda 1 & 2) *The Marching Cards - The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) & Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Queen of Hearts - Amy (Total Drama Pakithew Island) *The King of Hearts - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) Wonderland Mr. Smee as The White Rabbit, Honest John Worthington Foulfellow as The Doorknob, The Cat in the Hat as The Dodo, Bob & Larry as Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum, Baloo & Bagheera as The Walrus and the Carpenter, Archibald Asparagus as Bill the Lizard, Hunch as The Caterpillar Tinkerbell as The Butterfly, Donald Duck as The Bird in the Tree, Aladdin/Prince Ali as The Cheshire Cat, Goofy as The Mad Hatter, Mickey Mouse as The March Hare, Abu as The Dormouse, Amy as The Queen of Hearts, & Fidget as The King of Hearts Scene *Ash in Wonderland - Part 1 - Opening Credits *Ash in Wonderland - Part 2 - Ash Ketchum Gets Bored/"In a World of My Own" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 3 - The Run of the Smee/"I'm Late!" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 4 - Ash Ketchum Meets Honest John Worthington Foulfellow/A Bottle on the Table *Ash in Wonderland - Part 5 - The Arrival of Ash Ketchum/"The Caucus Race" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 6 - Ash Ketchum Meets Bob & Larry/"How D'Ye Do & Shake No Hands" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 7 - The Bear and the Panther *Ash in Wonderland - Part 8 - The Old Father William *Ash in Wonderland - Part 9 - The Asparagus with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 10 - Ash Ketchum Meets Bloom Flora Tecna Musa & Charizard/"All in the Golden Afternoon" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 11 - Ash Ketchum Meets Hunch/How Doth the Little Crocodile *Ash in Wonderland - Part 12 - More Ups & Downs for Ash Ketchum *Ash in Wonderland - Part 13 - Ash Ketchum Meets the Cheshire Street Rat/"Twas Brilling" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1: "The Unbirthday Song") *Ash in Wonderland - Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: Mr. Smee Arrives Again) *Ash in Wonderland - Part 16 - Ash Ketchum Saw the Tulgey Wood *Ash in Wonderland - Part 17 - Ash Ketchum Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/Amy the Queen of Hearts/"Who's Been Painting My Roses Red?" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 19 - The Cheshire Street Rat Appears Yet Again *Ash in Wonderland - Part 20 - Ash Ketchun's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Ash in Wonderland - Part 21 - Ash Ketchum's Flight/Final Battle *Ash in Wonderland - Part 22 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Pokemon Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs